It's What You Wished For!
by Sosoft
Summary: Where the hell did you come from" She answered... "The Moon"


Why, was all he could ask. Why am I here. His friends had drug him there to watch fireballs erupt in the sky, which they call fireworks. He didn't so much hate them as much as he wish he could send one crashing through Goku's head. It was a good thing though, he didn't have to look at dangerous colorful gunpowder missiles fly into the air. The sky at night was always good in the park. But not okay for thought, who could concentrate while there's an ongoing war of entertainment blasting in the background. It's not like he had much to think about anyways. Even so, that being a reason, he still didn't want to hear it. It was enough hearing those idiots chattering all the way here on the car ride. He slowly reach his hand into the hole in his jeans stylist call pockets and pulled out his ipod. He never thought he would use this thing when he got it but it came in handy when he didn't feel like hearing what anyone had to say.

He laid on the grass and stared straight up into the starry sky that was lit up from the constant fireball explosions. The music blasted in his ears almost blowing out his eardrums. He just let the song ride right through him. Almost engulfing him. This song, these lyrics, this band was truly something the Heavenly Goddess put on Earth just for him. Tokio Hotel was really a good band with a good feel for him. Now this was fun, he thought to himself, why couldn't these idiots just do this in silence. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, losing himself to the song. This was perfect, now he was kind of glad he got dragged along for this.

Until there was a annoying push in his side. It was the feeling of being kicked by someone's familiar black and red Nike shoe. He grabbed Goku's foot almost immediately and would have forced him to the ground if his golden eyed friend wasn't trying to talk to him. At first Goku was just mouthing off like he could actually hear him. He decided to try and read what he was saying, since there was no use saying I can't hear you. Goku had said "I'm talking to you Sanzo, get up we're back. We got hamburgers". Sanzo wasn't really hungry but he thought he should get it before Goku shoved it down his throat first. He got up and then tore the headphones from his ears and put the ipod back in the jeans hole. He strolled casually over to the picknick table they set up, grabbed his food, and sat down. Everyone seemed to be there by the looks of it. Goku, Gojyo, Hakki, Lirin, Yoane, Kougaji, and Gojyo's brother. That's was all, but man did these people make a lot of noise.

Today was just not the day to be doing this for him. It was the last night of summer. The last day of his freedom. Another year for fangirls to stalk him to school, back to his house, and anywhere else he went between those hours. The worst was hard-work, the thing he most hated in this world. He needed a drink, badly. So quietly he left his group of 'friends' to go get a drink. Anything would do, he thought as he pushed threw the crowd of people gazing at the massive explosions in the sky with fascination. It wasn't like they hadn't seen it before so what was the big deal about it now. And why do they stay in a big bunch when you can go pretty much anywhere around here to see them. The pyro-techs shot them like 50ft in the air so there's no reason to be smashed all together like this. A insignificant thought at the moment but it kept him busy until he got to the closest liquor store. When he entered he quickly found a bottle of Pennicale and took it to the front counter. A man gave him a look that said "I know your not old enough so just put it back". That's when Sanzo reached into his pocket and flashed a fifty in his face and it said everything. Which is why he was walking out of the store with his drink. And so okay he wasn't old enough, even though he was only 16 it's not against the law to have a small realse from his up coming problem. He started to sit down on the corner but realized this was the time when most cops came out to bust peoples asses, he wasn't about to become another one of their little sitistics. So he just swallowed a quick gulp of Penn and then paced through the crowd once again.

Sanzo saw his 'friends' sitting there waiting on him. So he decided not to go back to the group, he had no means of wanting to hear anyone ask for a sip.

Instead of going back to the group he just walked away from them until he could barely see the fireworks because of the trees in the park. He found himself standing on a grassy slop and at the bottom was the lake. He looked off into the sky and then back down on the lake. There was a lone boat floating with no doubt a couple sharing one anothers company. It made him think about the times when he was younger. Him and his parents would take those boat rides all the time. Then they'd go to that Fish-n-Fish place and eat, good times. Thank god I don't ever have to do that stuff anymore, it was fucking lame, Sanzo thought to himself as he took another long sip of the cold liquid. But still they were good memories. Then he drank from the bottle another long drink. Damn I'm getting all sentimental about stuff, that's really not like me, he said to himself. That's when he drank the last of the Pennicale and threw the glass bottle into the trees somewhere. He wasn't much of a tree hugger no need to recycle.

Then he reached back into the hole in his jeans not for the ipod but his pack of ciggerats and lighter. Another bad and somewhat rebellious thing he did. So sure enough he put it in between his lips and lit the badboy. Swallowing as much of the cancer sticks smoke as he could he then removed it from his mouth to exhale through barely parted lips, he found some source of self satisfaction in this. At this point he was happy to be away from his 'friends' or just one Gojyo. He didn't want to hear that red elf complain about his cigs smelling like shit or whatever else he could dream up.

It was so nice and peaceful. The sky was so bright with stars. You could barely see them in town of course. He looked a bit longer and there he saw a shooting star. He decided to make a wish which was so unlike him. "I wish something amazing would happen to keep my mind off what a crappy school year this is gonna be. Like that's ever going to happen". Then he turned his attention to the moon his favorite part of the sky, expecially when it was full like this. There was a small gleam to it tonight though. Like part of it, a small section, was heading down to earth and right in his direction. He took an even closer look to it. "Man that achol must really be getting to me", he said. Sanzo finally thought he had lost it and that maybe it was time to find my 'friends' and go home. That is before he saw something racing towards the lake down below. He was so stunned that he could barely react to the sight and sound of someone hitting the water. Letting pure instinct take over he slid down the slop and into the lake. He could hardly see what he thought looked like a hand. Taking a chance he grabbed it anyways hoping it was whatever had fallen into the water. Lucky him, it was, and he drug it back up the slop with him.

With further inspection Sanzo found it was a girl. A odd one too. This chick had pink hair and lots of it by the looks. This can't be real, he thought to himself. Sanzo then shook the girl until she opened her eyes, they were a stunning silver. As if she couldn't get any freakier. First she fell from out of god knows where, with long pink hair and sliver eyes. Yes this is the makings of a great last day of summer.

The girl coufhed up a bit of water and stared weirly at the male in front of her. "Where in the hell did you come from", Sanzo asked. She looked at him and them raised a water coated finger in the air.

"The Moon".

She collapsed.


End file.
